


龙骑妄想短篇合集

by Astrophil



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophil/pseuds/Astrophil
Summary: “喂，别在那边坐着，来做爱啊？”浅仓说。“只有在做的时候还能舒服点。把那个龙骑叫来吧？老子想干他了。”
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji, Asakura Takeshi/Kido Shinji, 浅真, 莲真
Kudos: 7





	龙骑妄想短篇合集

**Author's Note:**

> 龙骑剧情向妄想产物，无内涵无节操无意义，NTR老司机开向沟里的废车，慎入。

第21集

“喂，别在那边坐着，来做爱啊？”浅仓说。“只有在做的时候还能舒服点。把那个龙骑叫来吧？老子想干他了。”

“做梦吧。”莲嗤笑一声。“他不是那种随便的人。他现在也正因为我劈腿而生气呢。叫他来也没用。”

“叫他来啊！”浅仓烦躁道。

“这点程度都忍不了，你也就这样了吧。”莲嘲讽道。

镜头一转。

真司入场。莲起身看向他。不远处浅仓背对着他们。

真司走到莲面前。“我从那之后一直在想，要求莲你不劈腿对我专一，究竟是不是正确的。”真司表情凝重。

“然后呢。”莲慢慢踱步向前，像是想要接近真司，却又不正面走向他，而是从一侧慢慢绕过来，一边转头一刻不停地看着真司。

“我也不知道。”真司垂头说。

“这样啊。”莲说，语气里满是不屑，却又在内心深处，有种松了一口气的感觉。“那你今天来，是来跟我分手的吧。”他终于转正身体，直走到真司面前，逼得对方不得不抬头看他。

真司露出一个笑容。他越过莲向前走了两步，背对着他。“这个我也想过。但这果然也不是我想要的。”他下定决心般转过头，正对上也转头看他的莲。“我想要理解莲的心情。爱一个人，和一个人做，不代表着就要约束他的自由。”

莲惊讶地说不出话来。

“所以我要和莲在一起，但同时也接受莲和别人做，我也会尽情地去和别人做。”真司说。“我今天来，就是要全力以赴地和莲做最好的炮友。”

莲深深地看着真司，正要点头时，浅仓突然插口。

“让给我吧。”浅仓不怀好意地说。“你上次答应我让我跟他做的。”

真司睁大眼睛，不可思议地看向莲。

“……好啊。”莲耸耸肩，转身走开。

“莲！”真司喊道。

“不是来做的吗？快脱衣服。”浅仓邪笑道。

真司抿住嘴唇。他转头看向莲。莲静静看着他没有说话。

真司皱眉看向浅仓。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”浅仓伸手捏了捏真司的脸颊，又用拇指和食指揉搓真司小巧又粉嫩的嘴唇。

真司转开头，缓缓伸手向下，犹豫着要不要解开裤子的纽扣。

浅仓突然扑上来，将真司的双手扣在背后按到墙上。

“喂，突然干什么啊！”真司喊道。

“老实点！”浅仓说，用力将真司压紧，真司挣扎中额头撞在墙上。

“嘶…疼…！”真司倒吸一口气，泪花在眼眶中打转。

浅仓正准备脱掉真司上衣时，突然眼前一黑。

莲收回了手，看了一眼被自己打倒在地的浅仓。

“秋山…！你什么意思？”浅仓发狠道。

“我改变主意了。虽然我可以在外面乱搞，但能干真司的只有我。别人谁都不行。”莲一脸平静地作出爆炸性发言。

真司愣愣地看着莲。

“穿好衣服走吧。”莲转头对真司说。

“……啊，嗯。”真司回过神来，套上被撕破的外套，跌跌撞撞地跟着莲离开。

TBC


End file.
